Underwear Stealing Contest
by Mademoiselle Mirage
Summary: “First one to steal the underwear polka’s wearing, wins,” Natsume explained competitively to Hotaru. Wow. Now what will the brunette’s action might be? And will Natsume ever see the kind of underwear she’s wearing? Silly little perv. ONESHOT


_Summary_: "First one to steal the underwear polka's wearing, wins," Natsume explained competitively to Hotaru. Wow. Now what will the brunette's action might be? And will Natsume ever see the kind of underwear she's wearing? Silly little perv. ONESHOT

_Disclaimer_: Higuchi Tachibana owns Gakuen Alice and its characters.

_Dedicated to_: IndigoGrapefruit (Janet) --- Because you remind me of Episode Two of the Gakuen Alice anime.

_MM's corner of stupidity and randomness_: I was bored. Just take note: This thought came up while taking a shower (wherein the shampoo's foam had fell down to my right eye) and I was in complete misery because of my period and bla, bla, bla.

* * *

Underwear Stealing Contest  
Oneshot

* * *

It was a fine day at Gakuen Alice. Birds were chirping and butterflies were fluttering around the school grounds. Kokoro Yome had even finished up his puzzle without even looking at its box! The day was exquisite. It was filled with fun and peace. Nothing more can ruin this beautiful day except...

"Shut up, Imai!" The high and mighty Natsume roared. He was really pissed. Oh how great Hotaru Imai is at making things go incredibly messed up. She was really doing everything she could to make the Hyuuga Natsume burst in rage and anger. "I don't give a damn about that stupid best friend of yours, not even one bit." Natsume continued as Hotaru gave out a chuckle.

"Don't be silly, Hyuuga," She waved her right hand at him and then crossed her arms as she looked at the cheerful brunette who was eating her cake like a hungry dog. "You see, love doesn't always come out as a _very_ obvious thing all the time." She clarified which Natsume found annoying. He rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Why would I _love_ your best friend when I barely have a heart as big as her to survive from her gigantic hugs?" He snarled, placing his hands inside his pocket. Truth is, he actually wanted Hotaru to leave him alone so he could read _The Da Vinci Code_, under _his_ Sakura tree. "What do you really want from me, Imai?" He exasperatedly questioned.

"Easy," She said, grinning. "Five thousand rabbits to shut me up, Hyuuga. I suppose you have more money than that since you _are_ the student principal of the elementary division, right?" That was predictable. Natsume knew that Hotaru only wanted some money to maybe let's say... use it to buy some things for her inventions? He had always wondered why she needs to make inventions. It's not like some of her toys are useful to him. He thinks of it as trash and nothing but a waste of space in a room.

As much as Natsume wanted to pay her already, he suddenly remembered that Mochu had borrowed his money to make a bet on some white chicken, winning which lost immediately. For that reason, he doesn't have money at the moment. Instead, he had an empty wallet. "Why don't we just make a contest?" He slapped his forehead, looking down at the floor. Hotaru frowned. "Look, I'm tired right now and I don't really want to talk about money so if I win the contest, you'll leave me alone for good and if you win, I'll swear I'll be your slave for a week."

Hotaru rubbed her chin and looked up at the ceiling, thinking and deciding if she should go along with it. "Make it a month," She told him while he grumbled, nodding. "Then what's the contest about? Certainly you have something in mind for a contest." She said somewhat mockingly. He grimaced and forgot to think about that. Looking over to the brunette where Hotaru had looked earlier, a thought occurred to his mind. Wasn't he also known for stealing Mikan's precious polka-dotted immature underwear? Oh ho, ho, ho.

"An underwear stealing contest," Hotaru almost laughed at this when she just realized what he replied. Oh dear, oh dear. "What? Surely you're not too chickened out." He sneered. This was amusing to him, seeing Imai Hotaru, confused and speechless before him. That was something unusual but no one saw this except for him. Everyone was busy around the classroom even the very hungry brunette.

"Fine," Hotaru reluctantly agreed. She thought that the underwear stealing contest was all about stealing a boy's brief or boxers. Oh how wrong she was. Since Natsume was so eager to know what underwear Mikan has for today, he thought that maybe this contest would help him. "Details. I don't have all day, you moron." She placed her hands on her hips.

"First one to steal the underwear polka's wearing, wins," He explained, pointing at Mikan who guffawed as the cake that she was eating had popped out from her mouth and landed on poor Ruka's cheek since he was right in front of her. "You're not getting cold feet, are you? Holding onto those germs that your best friend has..." He walked around her with a very intimidating look on his face.

Hotaru turned pale. She had a nightmare like this before and in her nightmare, she actually touched her best friend's undies and when she looked at it, it had worms and every germ that can cause a lot of sickness. Hotaru almost gagged at the thought while she covered her mouth. "Why can't we just steal the underwear she hasn't worn yet?" She asked while Natsume quirked his brow. Why even bother having a contest if you're only going to make it easy?

"Just back out now and leave me alone, you loser," He raised his index finger and thumb, forming an L shape which was very annoying. She glared at him and pulled out her baka gun, shooting it directly towards him as he dodged it. "So... are you in for it or not?" She gritted her teeth at this and turned away, giving him the middle finger.

_"Oh bring it on, Hyuuga."_

* * *

"What's this all about?" Mikan asked, looking around the area which was filled with people. Hotaru sprayed herself with disinfectant and also ran towards her to spray on the innocent brunette. Mikan sneezed. "Hotaru, what's going on?" She enquired curiously with her index finger below her chin.

"Ask your boyfriend," Hotaru answered coldly, walking away with an angry face which Mikan found scary. Then again, she was confused. She didn't know what a boyfriend was and she had to choose between if it was a boy that was your friend or a boy that's not your friend. Little she knows that Natsume was the one Hotaru was referring to.

To Mikan's good luck, Ruka was right beside her with Usagi on his left shoulder. She smiled at him and greeted him with her usual cute voice, "Ruka-pyon," she startled him from his thoughts about animals while he blushed. "What's happening around here? Hotaru says I should ask my boyfriend about it and since you're a boy --- and not to mention, my friend --- I've decided I should ask you."

This made Ruka blush even harder as Usagi stared at him worriedly. "Sa-Sakura-san," He gulped, feeling uncomfortable around her. "You see, Natsume and Hotaru made a contest about stealing your---"

"Ready, set," Koko was chewing on his cinnamon flavored doughnut while preparing Natsume and Hotaru for the contest. There was this rule that you can only start stealing Mikan's underwear when Koko already yells, 'Go' only... "Oh look! I found a quarter!" He bent over to take the quarter and continued chewing on his doughnut. Hotaru threw a soccer ball at his head. "Alright! Alright! Ready... Set... Go!!!" He waved the red flag over as Natsume and Hotaru ran quickly over to Mikan who was 30 steps away.

"---Undies," Ruka scratched the back of his head as Natsume and Hotaru were getting closer to Mikan. She mouthed an 'Oh' in realization and laughed. That wasn't even funny.

"Wait!" She jumped, realizing another thing. "Why the hell are _they_ going to steal my undies?!" She pulled Ruka's collar, shaking him and looked at him furiously. She's sure that this one of Natsume's annoying and stupid ploys since Hotaru would never dare to steal her underwear at all.

5 steps more, they were closer to Mikan as her eyes widened, running away from them. It was a chase. A chase between two enemy cats that preys on a little mouse that's running for her life. Now this is really entertaining for everyone. Koko who had bent over a little while ago to pick up the quarter, ripped his pants off and just noticed it when he was about to scratch his butt. Red hearts were the print of his boxers, to be specific.

Mikan ran faster and faster as she reached a dead end with only a tree right there and nothing else. She hastily looked at Natsume and Hotaru who were pushing each other as Mikan climbed up the tree when Natsume caught her foot. She started crying, "Stop it, Natsume!" But Natsume didn't as Hotaru shoved him away and placed her hand gloves on, pulling Mikan's right foot. Natsume climbed up again with Hotaru and pulled Mikan's left foot.

A little irritated, Natsume kicked Hotaru away, causing her to fall on the ground as Natsume climbed up more. He had almost fallen down also when he had his hand under Mikan's skirt and caught the rim of her underwear. Losing balance, he fell down next to Hotaru, holding Mikan's freakishly immature, butterfly printed panties. When he realized that the hand that he was holding for it was on his face, he quickly removed it away and looked up at the tree, wherein Mikan was closing her eyes and her tears rolling down from her cheeks.

"I'm calling sensei!" She cried, going down from the tree and running away. Was she even aware that she was still wearing her undies? I don't think so. She ran and she ran, far, far away, leaving Natsume smiling in success and Hotaru groaning in misery.

Koko ran towards them and held onto the back of his pants, "And the winner is..." Kitsuneme played the drums when Koko looked at him. "Natsume Hyuuga! Dun, dun, dun, dun!" He jumped, punching the air. Kitsuneme patted his back and smiled. The other people gathered around them as Hotaru scowled at Natsume while he did the same.

* * *

Meanwhile, while everyone was around Natsume and Hotaru, Mikan went inside a stall inside the ladies' room to pee. She pulled her skirt up and was ready to pull down her underwear when she looked down, seeing it wasn't there. Her eyes widened.

Taking a deep breath, she screamed, "Natsume!!!! You perverted pervert!!!!"

* * *

**_XOXO Mademoiselle Mirage_**


End file.
